


[大菅]但願那海風再起

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, My English is too poor to translate it, not dating, very short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 那一天就像是破碎般凌亂，無論如何都無法拼湊回完整的樣貌。





	[大菅]但願那海風再起

**Author's Note:**

> It's inspired from lyrics <恰似你的溫柔>.

那一天就像是破碎般凌亂，無論如何都無法拼湊回完整的樣貌。  
他的視線未曾不清，反倒簡明地可怕，讓他將散亂的碎片與銳利的稜角一一收進眼底，無論是櫻瓣的邊緣或是胸花的別針，全都割裂了話語，讓支離破碎刺上心頭。  
想說卻完全說不出口，沒有哽咽卻彷彿被人扼住咽喉，就連簡單一句道別都費了好大的勁。

那一聲再見隨著他轉身一同與風遠去消融，而他的所有念想卻全部被留在那裡。  
理當回暖的空氣滲入他的毛孔，讓他開始了尚不應存在的懷念－－溫暖地包裹他的生活，不知不覺間成了習慣。  
他艱難地想要穩住身體好好地走，卻發現重心已經離他而去，似是消失已久。

那一抹身影淡了、步伐輕了。年復一年他浮著掙扎，但看似封陳的思念實際上早已安靜地變得膠著黏滯。他想念他在身邊足以挑起每根神經的腳步聲，他想念那段讓全身細胞肆無忌憚叫囂著喜歡的從前。而這些想念，在他回到那裡後變得益加強烈。  
他沒有和他來過海邊，但是他今天卻沒來由地渴望，也許是為了自那天以後就被遺忘的海風鹹味，也許是為了在那天以前有力拍打著的浪沫千堆，又或許是一直以來沙地上揮之不去的凝滯膠結。  
但是他看不見浪花，他聞不到腥鹹，只在彷彿間感覺到了抹上淚痣的粗糙手掌與纏繞髮尾的冰涼指尖。

那一瞬落日帶走了炙熱的空氣徒留寒意，總該美麗的夕陽到他眼中只剩下血紅，沒了鹹倒是多了些苦澀。  
星夜中的沙與沙地上的群星，閃爍著飛揚著將眼瞼玩弄得疲憊，甚至看見了沿著岸的另一邊似是熟悉的人影－－  
他溶進了黑夜，模糊了邊緣。走向他的海風甚至不再凜冽，反倒溫柔了整個視線。  
被風沙填滿的喉頭依舊緊縮，他仍然吐不出半個字眼，一切都沒有改變，除卻長了的鬢角和發了的髭鬚，粗糙或柔軟，恰巧或未曾出現。

那一夜就好像是在尚未清醒的夢魘中、撫上額角的手般出奇溫柔。


End file.
